


Tied Up with You

by noxiousSanctity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheesy moment, Dogs, M/M, Sheith Valentine Exchange, Shiro is a goober and Keith is a little thirst lad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: Sheith Valentine Exchange





	Tied Up with You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sheith Valentine Exchange!! My gift is for @bananuh on Twitter!

According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way that Kosmo should be able to fly. And yet, fly he did as Keith sprinted after his adopted wolfdog. He had decided to take in the wonderful companion when he found out that he could never return to the wild, which broke Keith’s heart. It also helped that he and Kosmo got on very well. Hunk had been the one to gift the companion his name, Kosmo, despite Keith’s protests. Because of the shapes that the light patches of his fur created, Hunk simply wouldn’t stop calling him the ‘Cosmic Wolf’ before calling him plain old Kosmo, switching out the C for a K to mimic Keith’s name. The two of them worked together in a wolf sanctuary, and as it turned out, Kosmo began to respond to the name, wagging his tail excitedly when Keith finally started using the affectionate nickname that had been given.

So. Kosmo.

Kosmo was also incredibly loyal, and as much as they tried to integrate Kosmo into living in the woods, he had already become so attached to Keith that he would literally just trot back and sit down next to him, making the others ‘aww’ or laugh. Keith tried to shrug it off, but he couldn’t help but feel giddy about the fact that this dog chose _him,_ of all people. Eventually, it got to the point that Kosmo leaped fences to try and follow Keith home, and after doing all of the proper paperwork, Keith adopted him.

Which brought everyone to the moment that Kosmo decided to go on a sprint without notifying Keith.

Arguably, Keith should have been paying more attention, as they were simply taking a leisurely stroll at the local dog park and there were more than likely squirrels _everywhere,_ but Keith was daydreaming, like he always did. And that was his downfall.

            “KOSMO!” Keith shouted as he sprinted past many surprised or confused people. Kosmo moved so fast that sometimes Keith thought that the thing could teleport. It’d make sense. “KOSMO, NO!”

Kosmo (naturally) ignored him and sprinted forward even faster, and Keith wasn’t exactly sure where the dog was leading him until he narrowed his gaze onto a set of very _broad_ shoulders, and a very small white chow-chow.

 _Oh, fuck._ Keith panicked. _Kosmo’s gonna eat it._ “KOSMO!”

Unfortunately, the sound of his shout caused the Broad Shoulders to slow down and eventually turn around _right_ as Kosmo zoomed in on them. It was only a matter of seconds as Kosmo leaped directly at the stranger, causing the man to yelp as an attempt to catch the large animal drastically failed. He landed on the ground with a hard _thud,_ and Keith knew that it was time to leave the country. Oddly enough, the chow-chow only wagged its teeny tiny tail and wobbled his head as Kosmo began nonstop licking the stranger’s face. The stranger, who was laughing, was petting Kosmo. “Easy there, boy.” Oh. That… was a nice voice. Low, smooth. Damn it. Keith! Keep it together! “That’s a good dog.”

Keith finally caught up, breathing heavy. “I… am _so_ sorry.” He managed to wheeze out, leaning over his hands to try and catch his breath. The man’s gaze ripped from Kosmo to Keith, and Keith could feel his flush returning to his cheeks and ears. “I… uh…” The man on the ground had beautiful brown eyes flecked with silver and a handsome scar across the bridge of his nose. He had a very advanced looking prosthetic on his right arm, and his long black hair had a streak of white in it at the very front. He pushed himself up off the ground, and Keith had to swallow weakly as the man with Captain America measurements unintentionally seared his image into the back of Keith’s eyelids. “That’s Kosmo. I’m sorry. He surprised me, I didn’t think that he would go and run off like that.”

The man smirked, and Keith felt a little bit of drool drip out of the corner of his mouth at the sound of his smooth laugh. “I promise it’s perfectly fine. It just means that you have one happy and active good boy!” He gestured to his own tiny dog, who had stuck his tongue out at the excitement. “This is Atlas, though my friends call him Puffie.” He rolled his head from shoulder to shoulder, trying to remove the ache of falling and outstretched his prosthetic to give Keith a handshake. “My name, however, is Shiro. Takashi Shirogane. I prefer Shiro better, though.” He winked at Keith before handing Kosmo’s leash back.

“Oh!” Keith jolted in embarrassment as he took the proffered hand, and he looked down at the ground, where Kosmo seemed to be watching him intensely. “I’m- uh, I’m Keith. This is Kosmo, as you know.” He knelt to pet Puff-Atlas, who only tilted his head at first before licking the palm of Keith’s hand. “Your dog is pretty cute.” Keith informed Shiro neatly. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that he looked like one of those Instagram famous dogs.” Puffie tilted his head again, watching Keith with completely unsolicited and limitless love. Kosmo was nudging at the small creature, licking one of Puffie’s ears and pulling back as Puffie sneezed and wagged his tail in delight.

Shiro blinked a little, cheeks a little red with embarrassment. “I sometimes post pictures of him on Instagram rather than posting selfies; I think that Atlas is much cuter.”

“It’s like you’ve never looked in a mirror.” The words left Keith’s mouth before he could even stop it, and when Shiro stared at him with disbelief, cheeks colouring a soft red. He quickly step back, putting a hand on his mouth. “I-Uh-“ He didn’t realize that he was stepping back into Kosmo until a large mass pushed into the back of his legs.

The next sequence of events, if Keith had not experience them himself, he would not have believed it happened. In one fluid movement, Kosmo had shoved into the soft back of Keith’s knees, and sent him falling backwards. Shiro had immediately snapped to attention and grabbed at the small of Keith’s waist to keep him from falling. To catch Keith, he moved forward, making Puffie bark in excitement. And in a final turn of events, Kosmo started running around the two owners to sniff at and lick Puffie once again, tangling the two of them in the ropes of the leashes.

So there they were, chest to chest due to the shenanigans of their dogs. Keith wasn’t sure if he wanted to perish or not, but the warm hand pressed firmly against the small of his back was strongly incentivizing him to stay alive, even if for a few extra moments.

“Well this is certainly one way to make us stick around.” Shiro joked. Keith couldn’t help but huff in amusement. “But I was going to say that I think very much the same of you.” Keith’s eyebrows shot up, watching Shiro get flustered at his own word choice. “I mean- I think you’re probably not looking in a mirror enough either? Because, you know… You think I’m good looking and you think _I_ clearly don’t look at myself enough to know how good I look when-”

“Shiro.”

“-I mean, I’m sure you do look in mirrors, because there’s like no _way_ your face is so clear naturally. It looks super smooth and-”

“Shiro?”

“N-not that I’m saying that you wouldn’t be capable of having naturally clear skin, it’s just that it’s highly improbable-”

“Shiro!” Keith didn’t mean to raise his voice as high as he did, but when the big handsome dork looked at him, cheeks the shade of Keith’s jacket, he couldn’t help but feel a surge of confidence. “Would you want to go get some lunch? Some of the restaurants are dog-friendly if we sit outside.”

Shiro blinked. And then blinked again. Keith imagined that Shiro was possibly hearing the Windows Reboot noise in his head. “I… that sounds great.” He looked down at the leashes twined around them, and at how Kosmo was on his back, letting Puffie smell his tummy. “I don’t know when they’re planning on getting up, though.”

Keith laughed, boldly letting himself relax into Shiro’s body heat. “I don’t have anywhere to be.” He mumbled.

Shiro perched his head on Keith’s head. “I guess I don’t either.”


End file.
